A Dragon Slayer's Mate
by cerberus angel
Summary: Laxus knew she was right, but a Dragon Slayer's mate was their most prized possession. May the Gods have mercy on any who tried to hurt or take Lucy from him because he won't. (LaLu Week, Days 4 -7: Purple, Busted, Snuggle, & Desire)
1. Seeing Purple

AN: This is my third piece for LaLu week and my entry for Day 4: Purple. I've been wanting to do a LaLu piece with Dragon Slayer mates.

* * *

"_**Picture, you're the queen of everything**_

_**As far as the eye can see**_

_**Under your command"**_

* * *

Lucy was not looking forward to entering the guild. Wrapped in bandages and purple bruises was not the way she wanted to see him again after being away for over a week. She had half a mind to go back to her apartment, but knew it would be for naught. He would show up which beat the point of not going to the guild. _Might as well get this over with. _She sighed.

The Celestial Mage ignored the amused look Ezra and Gray shared. She narrowed her eyes on Happy when he glanced at her and pressed his paw against his mouth to contain his chuckle, but failed miserably. Natsu was the only one who wasn't giving her any grief, but he was the one running toward the guild doors and pushed them open.

"We're back!" he yelled announcing their return.

"Welcome back!" A few of their guild members said in greeting, but one look at their darling Celestial Mage had the guild going quiet. It was not a silence filled with tension, but with anticipation.

Heavy footsteps coming down the stairs filled the silence.

"Laxus!" Natsu raised a flame licked fist at the approaching Dragon Slayer. "Fight me!"

Lucy mentally sighed. She could already feel his lividness and she didn't even have to look at her nakama to see they were enjoying this.

* * *

The moment the guild doors opened Laxus knew she came back before Natsu even announced it. Her scent hit him before he caught sight of her. From his spot on the second floor he had a perfect view of Team Natsu. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he finally got to see her again. A curse because the moment he saw the bandages and purple bruises that marred her flesh he saw red.

"Not now Natsu." Laxus walked passed him with his arms crossed and stopped right in front of Lucy.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

He knew she was trying to pacify him, but the instinct within him raged that he should have been there. He should have protected her. If he couldn't protect her then he must carry out retribution against those who did this to her. "Those responsible?"

"I dealt with them." A corner of her lips curved upward into a grin.

_That's my girl. _Pride swelled within his chest and quelled his thirst for vengeance.

"I'll have Wendy heal me."

"She's not here." His fingers curled gently around her arm and heard her heart skip a beat at the contact. His thumb slid over the purple bruise and she trembled under his soft touch.

"Then they'll simply heal with time." Her voice a whisper only for him. A reassurance that she knew he needed.

Laxus knew she was right, but a Dragon Slayer's mate was their most prized possession. May the Gods have mercy on any who tried to hurt or take her from him because he won't.

* * *

"_**I will be your guardian**_

_**When all is crumbling**_

_**I steady your hand"**_

_**-Never Say Never (The Fray)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Even though it ended up being small I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! =D


	2. Hooked

AN: This is my fourth piece for LaLu week and entry for Day 5: Busted. This goes to all my lovely reviewers who wanted more of Laxus and Lucy being mates. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_**"I can't stop this feeling**_

_**Deep inside me**_

_**Girl, you just don't realize**_

_**What you do to me"**_

* * *

"Damn it Lucy!"

Natsu's head shot up when he heard Laxus' yell. He looked around to see the rest of the guild going on about their business. He glanced at Wendy to see her frown and Gajeel who looked interested. So it wasn't in his head.

"Stay still for a moment!" Lucy growled. "Let it adjust."

"It's too tight."

"I thought you liked it tight."

"Only when we are—"

"Laxus!"

Natsu's mouth fell open and Wendy's face turned red.

"Gihi." Gajeel smirked.

"Told you Lucy was weird." Natsu told Wendy.

Wendy shook her head. "That's not true."

"I'll show you just how weird she can be." He grabbed the small Dragon Slayer by the wrist and began to lead her toward the infirmary.

"I'm joining you." Gajeel said as he followed them. "I want to see what Bunny Girl is into."

"It's so weird how she makes Laxus smile." Natsu shuddered. "I've never seen him that happy. In the mornings he used to be a grump."

"Clearly she's doing something at night to make him smile like that." Gajeel waggled his eyebrows at them.

"At night…" Natsu paused outside of the infirmary.

Wendy pressed her hands against her cheeks to hide her blush. "You shouldn't say those things."

"I'm only saying the truth."

"Don't they just sleep?" Natsu looked at them confused.

Gajeel sighed and shook his head, while Wendy smiled sweetly at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I thought I told you to be gentle." They heard Laxus hiss from behind the door.

"I am being gentle."

"See for yourself Wendy!" Natsu kicked and busted the door open. "See once and for all how weird Lucy can be!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"We should be asking you that Bunny Girl." Gajeel walked in with his arms crossed. "This is the infirmary and not a place to be doing the horizontal with that lightning bastard."

"Horizontal?" Lucy turned her glare on him, while Laxus looked between his mate and his fellow Dragon Slayers. "What do you think I was doing to Laxus?"

"Getting your jollies from torturing Laxus!" Natsu waved a fist in the air. "Do you now see what I mean Wendy? She could have asked you to heal Laxus, but instead she's doing this to him." He waved a hand toward Laxus' bandaged wrapped form.

Lucy twisted the lid back on the plastic bottle filled with rubbing alcohol and threw at Natsu's head. The bottle connected with his forehead and he crumbled to the floor. She grabbed the peroxide bottle ready to throw it at the Iron Dragon Slayer, but he was no longer in the room. _Smart Dragon Slayer._

"Lucy," Laxus took the peroxide from her. "You knew Wendy was here?"

"Yes." Lucy told him simply and pressed a cotton swab soaked with peroxide against an open cut on his cheek.

Laxus sucked in air through gritted teeth. "Then I don't have to go through this."

"You will."

"I won't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If this is because of last time—"

"This is to teach you to be more careful."

"I will be."

"That's what you said last time." She slapped a band aid on his cheek.

"And I meant it last time too."

Wendy watched with a small smile as Laxus sighed and accepted the punishment Lucy was giving him.

"Told you she was weird." Natsu whispered to her from the floor.

"I can hear you." Lucy said not taking her eyes off Laxus and neither did Laxus take his off of her.

Wendy watched the way Laxus stopped protesting and instead let Lucy do what she wanted. It was almost as if he were indulging her. There was a small smile on Lucy's lips. The moment felt intimate. She quickly looked away and dragged Natsu out of the infirmary.

Now that she thought about it. They were lucky to get out unscathed by Laxus's lightning.

A Dragon Slayer did not like being interrupted when they were having a bonding moment with their mate.

And Natsu had interrupted them.

Which also explained why Gajeel had exited the room so quickly.

But Wendy had not expected Lucy to be the one to react.

Perhaps a Dragon Slayer's mate could be just as protective and possessive of their Dragon Slayer.

* * *

_**"I'm hooked on a feeling**_

_**I'm high on believing**_

_**That you're in love with me"**_

_**-Hooked on a Feeling (Blue Swede)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I know it's small, but I hope you guys still liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. I love hearing for you!

I would also like to thank:** Kawaiicani-chan**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **GingerLily01**,** Eien ni Touko**, **The Writer Of The Fanfiction**, and **Sexyvampire13** for reviewing along with everyone who has added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are awesome! =D


	3. Late Night Convo

AN: This is my fifth piece for LaLu week and my entry for Day 6: Snuggle.

* * *

"_**She said, 'Hello mister, pleased to me ya'**_

_**I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her**_

_**She smelled of daisies, she smelled of daisies**_

_**She drive me crazy, she drive me crazy"**_

* * *

The scent of her was intoxicating. Laxus nuzzled the column of her throat. Strawberries and vanilla. He was never one for sweets, but her scent made his mouth water.

"Are you sniffing me again?" Lucy chuckled.

He felt her body tremble against his. "No." He lied and snuggled closer to her.

"You're a horrible liar." Her hand carded through his wet silky spiky blonde hair.

He awarded her throat with a kiss. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar." She fisted his hair when he pulled away and smirked.

He couldn't resist pressing his lips against hers. He had missed this, but above all he missed her. He missed going to bed with her. He missed going to sleep feeling her warmth and waking up with her.

She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. "I thought you were sleepy."

"I am."

"Then go to bed."

"I will…" He nuzzled her temple. "I just wanna look at you a little longer."

"Oh my god if Sorcerer Weekly ever caught wind of how much of a huge sap you are behind closed doors you're reputation as one of the most fearsome Mages will go down the drain."

"Then it's a good thing they'll never know."

"No, it's a good thing you have such a wonderful mate that will take your secrets to the grave."

"Now I think you just want me to stroke your ego."

"I learned from the best." She winked.

His response was to kiss her breathless.

It was times like these Laxus was very much reminded that fate had chosen correctly when giving him such a cheeky mate.

* * *

"_**Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms**_

_**Gonna take ya away from home**_

_**Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms**_

_**Gonna take ya away from home"**_

_**-Big Jet Plane (Angus and Julia Stone)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. =D


	4. Desire

AN: This is my sixth piece for LaLu week and my entry for Day 7: Desire. This takes place before Laxus finds out about Dragon Slayers having mates and that Lucy is his mate.

* * *

"_**Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out**_

_**And let me be your portable heater that you'll get cold without**_

_**I wanna be your setting lotion**_

_**Hold your hair in deep devotion**_

_**At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean**_

_**I wanna be yours"**_

* * *

Laxus at first believed it was natural to be aware Lucy. After his grandfather partnered her with him to do the accounting files for the guild they became friends. She had saved him from countless all-nighters and it was because of her he got his eight hours of sleep again.

He was grateful to her and made it clear that if she ever needed anything to come to him and he would aid her.

He thought of nothing of the fact that when she stepped into the guild he would know. That his eyes would search for her and his senses would zero in on her. Laxus considered her a close friend so it wasn't a surprise that he kept a close eye on her. Her wellbeing mattered to him.

Then Bickslow just had to burst his bubble of denial.

"I swear if Natsu doesn't make his move on Cosplayer then I will."

Laxus didn't like the sound of that. The thought of Natsu, Bickslow, or any other guy touching Lucy didn't sit well with him. Without thinking he released a small jolt toward the Seith Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Bickslow dropped his mug while cursing and Natsu fell off his seat.

"What the hell Laxus?" Bicks shook his hand and looked at him genuinely confused.

He remained silent not knowing what to say.

"Laxus!" Natsu jumped to his feet grinning. "I knew you wanted to fight me!"

The Lightning Mage sighed as Natsu ran at him with flame licked hands.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on his desk.

It took everything he had not to look at Lucy's legs when she crossed them. How the hell did he ever carry conversations with her like this? "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've been busy." He lied. Ever since the incident with Bickslow and Natsu his awareness of her worsened. It became a heated awareness. Her scent and touch attracted him and burned him.

"Liar."

His hand gripped the pen, he had been writing with, tightly. She had no idea how accessible she was to him on his desk. He could easily sweep her over in front of his chair, grip her knees, and ease her thighs open. He dreamed of spreading her wide and devouring her.

He shifted in his seat when his shaft swelled painfully at the fantasy that played in his mind. He wouldn't let her go until she came undone for him at least half a dozen times. Her sex would quiver against his tongue, hungry for his shaft to fill it.

"Laxus." The breath rushed out of her lungs when he finally looked at her. His pupils were dilated and Lucy felt her heart race within her ribcage. The desire his gaze seared her.

The Celestial Mage had bewitched him with her mannerisms. He wanted to curse the way she licked her lips after finishing her shake. The way her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched slightly as she contemplated a matter. The way she gazed up at him from under her thick lashes.

Everything about her made him want to either crush her in an embrace or pin her hips down as he pounded between her legs.

He desired her like no other.

And he needed her gone in order to think clearly. Watching her lick her lips wasn't helping. "You need to go."

"Wh—"

"Go," He hissed at her. His hands curled into fists. "Don't look back."

Lucy wanted to argue with him, but she knew now wasn't the time. He was fighting his own battle and she respected him enough not to take advantage of the situation. Without another word she got off his desk and walked to the door.

"Lucy." He growled when she didn't open the door.

"This is far from over." She vowed and not once did she look back when she stepped out of his office.

* * *

"_**Secrets I have held in my heart**_

_**Are harder to hide than I thought**_

_**Maybe I just wanna be yours**_

_**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours" **_

_**-I Wanna Be Yours (Arctic Monkeys)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't usually write anything pertaining to lemons, so I hope this wasn't that bad. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you. =)


	5. The More You Know

AN: This one is for LittlePrincessNana whose prompt was "Rules". I hope you like it.

* * *

"_**I never understood before**_

_**I never knew what love was for.**_

_**My heart was broke, my head was sore-**_

_**What a feeling."**_

* * *

"Gihihi." Gajeel grinned as he leaned back in his seat ignoring the warning look Levy directed at him. "So in other words you're attracted to Bunny Girl."

"If only it were that simple." Laxus had to put aside his pride to discuss this with the Iron Dragon Slayer, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew it was more than attraction. He has felt attraction to women before, but this was different. He felt it in his bones every time he caught a hint of her scent and he couldn't describe the desperation he felt to cover the distance between him and the Celestial mage whenever they were in the same room.

He saw Laxus stiffen as the guild doors opened. Gajeel caught the faint scent of strawberries and knew it was Lucy that was entering the guild. The humor bled from his gaze when he saw the way Laxus' pupils dilated. There was a slight change in his breathing and Gajeel could hear the rapid beating of his heart. The Lightning Mage looked like he was ready to bolt. "Holy shit."

"What?" Laxus asked through gritted teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's happening to you."

His eyes snapped open to see Gajeel smirk at Levy who looked at him confused. "What's happening?"

"You've chosen your mate."

"Chosen my mate?"

"Well you and your Dragon instinct."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus felt frustrated.

"Every Dragon Slayer has a mate." Gajeel looked at him annoyed. "Didn't your Dragon—" He caught himself remembering that Laxus wasn't raised by one like him, Natsu and Wendy were. "Of course you don't know."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." He growled.

"Keep giving me lip and I won't tell you shit."

Levy closed her book drawing the attention of both Dragon Slayers. "What Gajeel means is that you and the Dragon instinct that resides in every Dragon Slayer views Lu-chan as your life partner."

"Levy." Gajeel grumbled, while Laxus turned his full attention to her.

"I'm sure that there have been times you have felt drawn to her without explanation."

Laxus remained silent as he remembered that even before he spoke to her he was aware of her. He remembered what he told Mira during the Phantom Lord incident. _"If you can talk Blondie into being my woman I will do anything she wants."_ He was again reminded of how much of an ass he used to be and then… _Oh shit._

"That was your Dragon instinct."

"But how…"

"What I've gathered from the information Gajeel has shared with me is that the Dragon instinct can sees what the human eye can't, it feels before the heart does, and understands before the mind can comprehend."

"So it knew I would be attracted to Lucy before I ever was." Laxus tried to take in all this new information. He should have known something was up. He would like to think that he trained his senses well enough that he could detect danger, but there were few times that he remembered warning bells going off in his mind telling him to listen, to move or to stay. Every time he would listen and each time it saved him from being injured too severely.

"You being attracted to her is only a small part to the entire picture." Gajeel frowned. "She is supposed to be your other half, so you have to be compatible. Your weaknesses are her strengths and her weaknesses are your strengths. A bond that creates a whole and ensures the best possibility for survival."

Laxus looked away from Gajeel to look at Levy who nodded.

"If Gajeel has need for anything in battle I can give it to him with my Script magic."

"If she ever needs muscle strength then I'm there for her."

He looked away from them to glance toward Lucy who was laughing. The longing and need he felt to be close to her was not as sharp as before. He wondered if it was because he was now aware of what was going on. Warmth settled deep within his chest when he saw her smile. He liked her smile and the way she was able to easily express how she felt. It was the opposite of how he was. He didn't smile as openly as she did and he had a habit of bottling up his emotions until he snapped. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help it.

"Someone who challenges you and is your equal."

"In other words someone who won't let you get away with shit… It also helps that Shrimp here is very fertile."

He looked back at them to see Levy hit Gajeel's arm with her book. Her face was completely red.

"Don't listen to him."

"You don't mean that Shrimp."

Levy glared at him as she stood from her seat and without a word walked away from the table.

"Shrimp come back!"

"She seemed pissed."

"She is, but I'll make it up to her." Gajeel sighed watching the way his mate's hips swayed as she walked. "I hate seeing her leave but I love watching her go."

"I agree."

Gajeel turned to look at Laxus sharply ready to tear into him if he was looking at his mate, but instead he was watching Lucy walk toward Levy.

"Are there any rules to all this?"

"She has a choice and you respect her wishes on whether she wants to be with you or not."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer met the Iron Dragon Slayer's gaze.

"She will always have an out, but we don't. In other words don't ever give her a reason to leave you. Do right by her."

Laxus remained silent as he contemplated Gajeel's words. If Lucy gave him a chance and was willing to be his mate then he'd make damn sure that he wouldn't do anything that would risk losing her.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Bunny Girl has the hots for you as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's looking at you." Gajeel bit back a smirk when he heard Laxus' heart skip a beat.

Laxus risked a glance toward Lucy to see her having a heated discussion with Levy. She was most definitely not looking at him.

Gajeel's laughter was short lived as he felt a sharp jolt travel from his hand and up his arm before it spread throughout his body.

Laxus got up when Gajeel fell from his seat.

"Get back here you lightning bastard! You can't just zap me and walk away!"

The so called 'Lightning Bastard' continued to walk away and ignored the looks directed at him.

* * *

"_**Tied up in ancient history,**_

_**I didn't believe in destiny.**_

_**I look up, you're standing next to me –**_

_**What a feeling.**_

_**-Brighter Than Sunshine (Aqualung)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked it LittlePrincessNana! :) If you have any more prompts don't hesitate to drop them in a review. ^^

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **LittlePrincessNana**, **Feueriris**, **Guest**, **Aretha Atrahasis**, **Sexyvampire13**, **Nasia Dokmai**, and **Eien ni Touko** as well as everyone who has added this to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are the best! :D

With that said I'm taking prompts for this AU since it started with LaLu prompts it only feels right to continue it that way. So if you guys have any please don't hesitate to drop them in a review.

Prompts I have:

The first time Laxus &amp; Lucy go on mission after they have mated. –Eien ni Touko


	6. First Mission

AN: This one is for Eien no Touko whose prompt is "The first time Laxus and Lucy go on a mission after they mated." I got my fingers crossed that you'll like it.

* * *

"_**If I told you what I was,**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And if I seem dangerous,**_

_**Would you be scared?"**_

* * *

It should have been an easy mission.

It would have been if Laxus had bothered to check what it was before he snatched the request from the board and told Mira that he was taking Lucy with him.

Mira had simply given him a sympathetic smile.

He didn't need her sympathy especially when she was one of the instigators. Instead he glared at her and then made sure to glare at his Gramps as well because he was another instigator. He flipped the finger to Gajeel because his stupid 'Gihi' had been getting on his nerves for the past two weeks. He should have beaten the Iron Dragon Slayer to a bloody pulp for talking about his personal business in the guild. A place where the She-Demon matchmaker had ears everywhere. He would have too if it wasn't for Lucy and Levy.

Months of keeping his relationship with Lucy a secret went down the drain when Gajeel made a horribly timed comment to Levy about Lucy finally agreeing to be his mate. Mira had been walking passed their table and overheard it or so that's what Levy told him.

Still he went through three weeks of hell that consisted of everyone in the guild making comments some that were borderline inappropriate, which Laxus didn't hesitate to shut down with his lightning, and Mira and his gramps interrogating him. Lucy hadn't been any luckier and yet she still had enough patience for the both of them. She had been the one who kept him from snapping and electrocuting almost everyone.

Surprisingly Erza had been willing to listen after she cornered him and threatened to break him if he broke Lucy's heart. She proved to be a formidable ally in keeping Natsu and Gray from going after him. He nodded toward Erza acknowledging her and his promise to keep Lucy safe. Then there was Wendy who would stand up for him when Lucy or the Raijinshuu weren't by his side. He made sure to pat her on the head as he left the guild to pick up Lucy.

* * *

His hands roamed over her body making sure that she wasn't too hurt. He was already making plans to take her the nearest hospital. The reward be damned.

Her hands grabbed his.

_So how the hell did it all go wrong?_ Laxus wondered for a moment as he looked into Lucy's eyes.

It should have been an easy request.

But he chose the wrong one.

He should have turned around when he realized they had to take down a dark guild filled with assassins. It wasn't that he didn't trust her capabilities. He didn't trust himself. He knew how it felt when one of the Raijinsuu got hurt. But Lucy was more than a nakama to him. She was his mate. He knew that if she ever got hurt he might not be able to control himself. He was still new to everything she invoked in him.

"Lucy." There was worry in her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek. How could she worry for him when she was the one that had been hurt? "I…" It made no sense to him and yet her hand on his chest grounded him.

"You're an idiot."

Without warning he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. His teeth nipped her bottom lip. His tongue plunged into her mouth taking everything she had to offer. It was a demanding and fierce kiss. It gave voice to what he couldn't say.

He needed her.

* * *

It still surprised Lucy how everything went to hell in a matter of seconds.

Laxus broke through the doors and sent a wave of lightning across the guildhall. It caught the guild members that got to their feet.

Lucy followed her Dragon Slayer into the fray with Loke and Virgo flanking them. But none of them expected one of the assassins to use Shadow Magic.

He had traveled through the ground and slipped passed Laxus and Loke. He grabbed Lucy's foot just as she kicked one of his guild mates.

Before Lucy could even use her whip the assassin had thrown her across the guild hall like a rag doll. Her head and back connected with a wall. A groan slipped passed her lips as pain exploded in her head.

A roar that shook the foundations of the building had her fighting back a dizzy spell. Fear gripped her as her hands wrapped around the wrist of her assailant when he appeared before her with a dagger aimed to her throat. In the corner of her eye she saw tendrils of Laxus' lightning. It gave her the strength to push down her fear and attack. Lucy stomped on his foot catching him off guard then maneuvered her head to the side letting the dagger dig into the wall behind her before she slammed her forehead against his nose. She heard a snap.

Loke came up behind the Mage and pulled him away from Lucy before delivering a Regulus punch.

"Hime." Virgo appeared beside Lucy.

"You need to go now." She told her Spirits when she that the fighting had stopped as the assassins looked at Laxus with fear. Lightning protruded from his body and Lucy remembered the title that the Raijinshuu had given to him… Thunder God. The atmosphere was thick with his magic. She could feel the pressure of it from her spot across the guildhall. The floor under her feet trembled with the force of it. "Go now!" She yelled as Laxus' lightning shot out throughout the room blinding everyone.

The last thing she saw before she was forced to close her eyes were Virgo and Loke leaving before the lightning could reach them. She heard the faint sound of screams over Laxus' lightning. She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her. Warmth seeped into her calming her and the scent of Laxus filled her lungs.

The next thing she knew they were standing outside and Lucy opened her eyes in time to see the guild crumb to the floor. It was testament to Laxus' strength.

Before she could ask him what happened she felt his hands move over her body frantically. If it had been anyone else she would have smacked them the moment she felt their hands on her body, but it was Laxus who was touching her. She also knew this wasn't because he wanted to get her in the mood. He was checking for injuries and she felt in the slight tremble of his hands as they ghost over her skin.

Lucy grabbed his hands when he started to repeat the process. She wanted to tell him that she was fine because pain was the furthest thing from her mind, but knew that right now her words would go in one ear and out the other. She was aware that he had sensed her pain and fear and knew it was the reason he snapped. She also knew that right now he was more than likely feeling guilty about it. She laid her hand on his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart under her palm.

"Lucy."

She was worried about him because once an idea was stuck in Laxus' head it was like pulling teeth in order to get him to listen and change his mind.

His hand cupped her cheek. "I…"

She leaned into his touch already knowing what he was going to say and didn't like it one bit. "You're an idiot."

His lips crashed into hers.

A gasped slipped passed her lips when his teeth nipped on her bottom lip. He ravaged her mouth and all she could do was press her body against his and hold onto him. She felt his need in her bones and with each flick of her tongue against his, she gave. Her toes curled at the ferocity of the kiss he bestowed upon her. Her hand curled around the back of his neck and her thumb caressed the column of his throat.

She moaned when he cupped her behind and lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. She only pulled away when the need to breathe became a necessity. A small smile graced her lips when Laxus tried to follow her lips with his.

"I'm okay." She whispered to him. "You don't have to worry."

His response was to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed a soft kiss on the column of her throat.

It never ceased to amaze Lucy how strong Laxus was and yet it was in her arms that he allowed himself to come undone. She held onto him tightly as if to protect him from the world.

"Laxus."

"Hmmm…"

"We're going to have to check if they're alive."

"They are. All twenty five hearts beating strong."

"Then we have to take them out."

"No we don't. Lahar can deal with them."

"We don't know when Lahar will be showing up."

"Tough luck for them."

"Laxus."

"Lucy, I frankly don't give a shit about them after what they tried doing to you."

"And as the person that was almost killed by them, I say I do."

He growled knowing he couldn't deny her and she smiled knowing she won the argument.

"It's been a while since we have had some alone time…"

"I'm listening."

"We can take a week long detour on our way back to Magnolia."

She felt his grin. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

It had been three days since Laxus and Lucy were due to arrive from their job. Makarov glanced around the guild see many of the members worried. He mentally thanked Erza for taking Natsu, Happy, and Gray on a request. If they had still been in the guild Makarov knew that it would more than likely not be standing with the tantrum the Fire Dragon Slayer would have thrown for his partner not being here yet. Gray would fail horribly at getting Natsu to calm down, which result into another brawl that would have almost everyone in the guild joining.

A brawl was the last thing Makarov needed. The old man rubbed his temples and mentally cursed his grandson for not answering his communication lacrima. _Is it so hard for him to pick up and just tell me that he and Lucy are fine? _He refused to think Laxus and Lucy were in any danger. He would have known if that was the case. Right now it seemed his grandson was simply rebelling against him again. Perhaps he shouldn't have picked on Laxus the way he did when he found out about his relationship with Lucy. _Oh well. _He took a sip from his mug filled with beer.

The guild doors were slammed open as Jet ran inside. "Master Makarov! You have to see this!" He held a Sorcerer Magazine in his hand.

"What is it?" He asked the High Speed Mage.

"I found Laxus and Lucy."

"Where are they!?"

"They're in Akane Resort." Jet flipped to a page in the magazine and showed it to Makarov.

Makarov grabbed the magazine and looked at the pictures wide eyed. Laxus wore his black swim trunks with thunderbolts, while Lucy wore her sexy white two piece swimsuit that left very little to imagination. In one of the pictures his grandson was giving Lucy a piggyback ride as he walked along the shore and Lucy seemed to be telling him something as she pointed as something. In another one both of them stood by the shore, the waves lapped at their feet. Laxus stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as Lucy tried in vain to tug him deeper into the water.

It was the last picture that Makarov took his time looking at. It was a simple one, but one that tugged at his heart. Lucy had her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned forward toward Laxus. A genuine smile graced Laxus lips as he looked at Lucy. It was a smile Makarov hadn't seen in years. He blinked back tears and mentally thanked Lucy for coming to Fairy Tail.

"They look happy, don't they?" Mira asked him as rubbed circles on his back. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that."

"I did once… but that was long ago." He sighed.

"Can you imagine the beautiful children they would have?" Mira said her mind already making plans for once those babies were born. "Blonde hair and brown eyed babies or blonde hair and grey eyed babies!"

Even Makarov had to admit Laxus and Lucy would give him adorable great grandchildren… now if only he can convince them to start conceiving.

"Levy, come look at where Laxus and Lucy are right now!"

* * *

"_**I get the feeling just because**_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**If this problem lies in me"**_

_**-Monster (Imagine Dragons)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Touko, I hope you liked it! It ended up being longer and nothing like I originally planned. Which I think ended up being a good thing. ;D

I would like to give a huge thank you to: **Eien ni Touko**, **ScarletEyezInfinit**, **Blessed Unrest**, **Guest**, **Altairis vogue**, **Aretha Atrahasis** (Don't apologize sweetheart. I'm happy that you would leave one :) ), **Guest, Exo-Toxicimpulse** (I agree wholeheartedly with what you said. Natsu is like his lil bro. I have a few things planned out for them in this verse ;) ), **LittlePrincessNana**, and **Mionarchy** for reviewing along with everyone who added this verse to their favorites and/or alerts!

I want you guys to know that I'm still taking prompts, so if you have any just keep them coming. Please don't hesitate to drop them in a review. =D

Prompts I have:

Tongue-twisted – Blessed Unrest

'The Watching Storm' in which Laxus visits Lucy in the infirmary after her naval match. – Altairis vogue

Ridiculous and/or Lazy – Aretha Atrahasis

Jumping down a cliff - Mionarchy


	7. Tongue Tied

AN: This one is for Blessed Unrest whose prompt is "Tongue-twisted". This chapter is rated M because of certain adult situations. I wouldn't say it's a full blown lemon, I guess it's a lime. Well anyways I hope it's not so bad and that it's at least somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

"_**Listen long, long enough you can love me**_

_**I'll be just yours, you can hold me**_

_**Even let you undress my mind**_

_**Save it, play it, watch it then press rewind**_

_**I can give you what you need"**_

* * *

His lips met hers.

He slid an arm around her waist, drew her body against his and groaned at the feel of her. Her skin was warm beneath his hands. Their breaths mingled, the kiss deepened. When he lifted her up against him, her arms closed around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Laxus sat her on his desk like he had envisioned so many times doing to her. Her legs fell away from his waist and his fingers tangled in her hair as his hands clasped her head. The tip of her tongue lightly swirled against his. He loved the way she kissed, shy laps of her tongue and welcoming lips.

One hand cupped the back of her head and the other planted itself on the desk. With each bold stroke of his tongue he leaned his weight forward and slowly maneuvered her to lay on the dark cherry oak. The hand that was on the desk slid upward and the arm bent to slow down their descent.

A needy moan clawed up her throat when her back made contact with the wood and her chest was pressed flushed against his muscular one. Her hands slid up his back when he pulled his lips from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her moist lips and she was helpless to stop her hips from trying to grind against him. When he was so close to her she couldn't think straight. All she could see was his blue-grey eyes and all she could feel was him.

Laxus bit back a groan feeling himself harden. He put weight on his left forearm and trailed his right hand down her chest until it reached the bottom of her shirt. His hand slid under the material and her body trembled under his touch. He leaned in telling her, "I want to see you bare," just before his lips met hers and drank in her gasp.

Her shirt was being forced up by his hand and Lucy felt herself drowning in his heat. A jolt of pleasure coursed through her when his hand cupped her breast. Her hands tugged on her shirt and she had to force herself to pull away from his addicting kiss in order to finish taking it off. Now she only had her undergarments and skirt on.

"Let me see." His voice raspy.

His gaze that was directed at her breasts seared her. If it had been any other man Lucy would have smacked him or given him a Lucy kick, but he wasn't just a man to her. This was Laxus and she could feel his desire stroke hers. She could feel it in the tremors from where her thighs cradled him. She could see it in his eyes from how the pupils had dilated. He was her Dragon Slayer and she was his mate. She wanted him.

Laxus watched with belated breath as Lucy unclasped her bra and revealed perfect peach swells tipped with rosy peaks. He had seen them before, kissed them and tasted them before, still a groan ripped from his chest. "Beautiful." Instinct had him cover one with a palm and give a gentle squeeze.

When he leaned down for another kiss, Lucy was ready for him. When his tongue stroked hers, she didn't shy away and met his boldly. Her hands slid over his shoulders and down his back feeling the muscles flex under her palms. It frustrated her that he still had his shirt on and she couldn't feel his skin against hers. In retaliation she trapped his tongue between the roof of her mouth and her tongue and began to suck on it. A groan rumbled from deep within his chest and she felt it beneath her hands and against her chest.

If he wasn't so aroused, Laxus would have chuckled at her antics. He would have probably teased her over it, but instead he grounded his hips against hers making her gasp at the friction of his length rubbing against her sex. He trailed a path of hungry kisses down the column of her throat and nipped lightly on her delicate collarbone before licking a path down to the curves of her breasts. Two pouting nipples taunted him and he groaned as he closed his lips over one and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the other. With his tongue, he flicked fast and hard and with his thumb, he rubbed slowly.

Her eyes snapped shut at the sensations he invoked. "Ah," She arched her back for more, "Laxus."

He continued his rhythm with hard and fast on one and lazily back and forth on the other for a few moments before he switched mouth and hand. When her head began to thrash, he left two throbbing nipples behind and started to kiss down her flat belly. His hands worked on taking off her skirt and panties.

Lucy was shaking with need by the time he reached her navel, her skirt and panties already discarded on the floor. Her eyes slid open so close to letting herself succumb to him completely when her gaze landed on one of the bookshelves in his office and she was reminded of where they were. "Laxus," she raised herself up to her elbows, "wait."

"Don't stop me Lucy."

A delectable shiver went down her spine at his growl. She wanted nothing more than for him to continue, but the fact was that there were two Dragon Slayers in the guild that could more than likely hear them. If they did it wouldn't take long for the rest of the guild to find out. It was one of the reasons she didn't allow herself to ever go this far with Laxus in his office no matter how much she wanted to or fantasized about it. "They'll hear us."

"We'll just have to make sure not to be so loud."

She gave him a disbelieving look. He knew how loud she can be and it didn't help that he would encourage it in the bedroom. If she wasn't being loud enough for him then he would postpone her climax until she was begging. But _oh Mavis_ those were the times she climaxed the hardest. "Laxus—"

He stroked his palms up her thighs. "Do you trust me?" The Lightning Slayer asked with a lick above her curls.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You know I do."

"Then open wide for me."

She felt a blush burn her cheeks. They have done this countless of times and yet every time no matter how much she craved it as well, a blush would spread throughout her face before burning a path down her neck and to her chest. Lucy lay back on the desk and propped her feet on the edge of it. She slowly spread her knees more.

Laxus felt his heart twist at the sight of her opening for him. She trusted him not to hurt her, lowering her defenses to let him in the most intimate manner. She bared her wet sex and his body reacted with an animalistic frenzy.

Lust raged within him.

His mouth watered for her pink, glistening folds, for the shadowy little dip of her opening. He wanted to devour her. His cock surged, desperate to sink into her. Her luscious scent filled his lungs. He felt the tremors in the base of his shaft, seed rising against his will. "Mine." Laxus growled as he lowered his head.

"Yes." Lucy gasped when she felt his open mouth against her sex.

He groaned after his first hungry lick. "My sweet."

A moan slipped past her lips. "Laxus, yes…"

He couldn't begin to describe her taste, there were no words that could. Her essence was like currents of lightning that ripped through him. Every muscle in his body tightened and sparked every nerve making him feel alive. It was exquisite. He tongued her with abandon and gazed up to see her reaction.

Lucy raised her arms above her head and curled her hands around the edge of the desk. Her back arched and her breasts moved sensuously with every breath she took, her puckered nipples jutted toward the ceiling.

He needed to touch her. He slid his hands up her torso and possessively fondled her breasts, pinned them under his palms. He licked her even harder, dipped his tongue to her opening to gather wetness then bathed her clitoris with it.

She uncurled her hands from the edge of the desk and latched onto his hair. "Harder Laxus," She rocked to his tongue, gone wanton with need. "Deeper."

He wouldn't give her what she needed. He refused to penetrate her with his fingers or cock. This wasn't simply about them getting each other off or to show her how much he craved doing this to her. This was to remind her… frustration seized him. He wanted to be deep inside her. He wanted to fuck her hard. His hips instinctively thrust, but his shaft found no softness to sink into.

"Laxus please…" Lucy moaned. "I-I need…"

Laxus growled as he surrendered his grip on her breasts and clutched the back of her thighs. He trapped her knees wide to get in deeper with his tongue.

"Oh, Mavis yes!" Broken cries slipped passed her lips. "Don't stop… please… don't…" Her thighs trembled. She gripped the back of his head as she desperately rocked her hips against his mouth feeling on the edge.

His fingers tightened on her thighs.

All form of thought had fled her. "Don't stop…" His wicked tongue was everywhere. "Don't you dare…" She could feel it coming...

Laxus let go of one her thighs and reached upward to press his hand against her mouth.

A heartbeat later, ecstasy took hold of her. It coursed through every inch of her body, boundless. Her back arched, her hands clasped onto his arm desperately and her teeth sank into his palm to keep from screaming.

A fierce groan ripped from his lungs when he felt her bite. When her orgasm ebbed he removed his hand and pinned her thigh again as he continued to bore down on her with his mouth. He licked her even more greedily, delved right at the entrance of her sex, where her sheath still spasmed.

Lucy couldn't take anymore. She squirmed beneath the iron grip of his hands on her thighs and lashes of his tongue. "…I can't…" She pleaded and pressed a hand against her mouth to keep from crying out.

Her plea fell on death ears. He took her clitoris between his lips and sucked.

She lost herself again. "Laxus!" Her scream was muffled by her hand. She could do nothing, but surrender to feeling and rock her hips helplessly against his mouth.

After her second orgasm subsided, Laxus decided to give her a reprieve and took a seat on his chair.

Lucy continued to lay on his desk with her legs spread open as she tried to catch her breath. For a few blissful moments she didn't have a single care in the world, but like every good thing must come to an end Lucy gradually came to her senses. A part of her was keen on pleasuring Laxus, but another part wanted to give him a good verbal lashing. Although the former was outweighing the latter at the moment.

Yet Lucy found herself tongue tied. Laxus was leaning back in his seat, staring at her sex with a fierce hunger that almost had her believing that he hadn't just gone down on her seconds ago. That he hadn't tasted her in months. If she hadn't known about his insatiable hunger then she more than likely would have snapped her knees shut. But that wasn't the case. She knew it very well and didn't shy from it.

With every second he looked, his gaze darkened with desire and his expression became agonized. "I can never have enough of you."

Lucy licked her lips as she slowly sat up on his desk, her gaze trailed from his blue-grey eyes to his sinful mouth. Down his muscular chest clad in black sleeveless shirt that stuck to him like a second skin and left little to imagination, then lower. His engorged shaft pulsed against his pants, strained the material.

"If you only knew the thoughts I have going through my head…"

Her gaze snapped up to meet his. "I have a fairly good idea." Her lips curved into a wicked grin.

"Tonight?"

She nodded. "Your place?"

"It does have more space." He leaned forward, his hands on her knees.

"8-Island?"

"It's been a while since we've ordered from there."

"Don't come too late or else the food will get cold."

"I won't."

She cupped her face and tugged him forward.

His lips met hers.

She pressed her forehead against his. "Before coming home don't forget to talk to Natsu."

Laxus could not form a response before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and shoved him back to hop off his desk. He could only watch as she gathered her clothes from the floor and slipped them back on. _She said home. Not my home, but home. _She was beginning to view his home as hers and his chest bowed with pride.

Just as Lucy was about to walk out of his office, she turned and blew him a kiss with a wink.

Once she was gone, Laxus did his damnedest to forget about the stiff problem that remained by focusing on the damage reports his Gramps had him working on for the past week. It was only when he saw Natsu's name did he realize what Lucy did. She had gotten him back. He used sex to distract her from asking him to speak with Natsu, but in the end it hadn't mattered. She still roped him into speaking with Natsu.

His mate was a clever one.

* * *

"Lucy mentioned something about you wanting to speak with me."

"Yeah I did…" Natsu's nose scrunched up. "Your office smells like Lucy."

"Of course it would." Laxus rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming along. "She visits me here often."

"I know she does, but that's not it. This place is practically drenched in her scent."

He resorted to his default glower to keep from showing how Natsu's choice of words had flustered him. "Natsu, focus on the matter at hand. What the hell did you want to talk about?"

"About that," The Fire Slayer scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to ask you…"

Laxus remained silent watching Natsu struggle with the question he wanted to ask.

"How did you know Lucy was your mate?"

"I thought Igneel would have explained this to you."

"He did, but it's all so confusing!" Natsu grabbed his hair and tugged at it. "It's different being told about it and then feeling it! What if I'm wrong!?"

"You should speak with Gajeel. He's knows more about this than I do."

"I'm not talking about this with that talking trash can!"

The look of betrayal Natsu directed at him made it seem like he had fried Happy or something.

"Don't even mention Wendy!"

Laxus wasn't going to. The girl was still too young and a part of him was definitely not looking forward to when she found her mate. He knew without a doubt that no matter how different Gajeel, Natsu and he were they wouldn't hesitate to unite against the male that would become Wendy's other half.

The Lightning Slayer shuddered. He would have to keep a closer eye on her especially when Doranbolt would come to visit. He was not comfortable with the familiarity that lay between them and no amount of Lucy trying to talk sense to him could convince him otherwise. "What do you want me to say? I didn't know Dragon Slayers having mates was a possibility until I spoke with Gajeel."

"There must have been something that led you to seek Gajeel. What was it?"

He took a moment to gather his thoughts on how to answer his question. Laxus could have told him it was how his mind would always wander toward Lucy. The want and need to be close to her, but that was only the tip of iceberg. He was still trying to figure things out. Even so Laxus was able to push those wants and needs back in the beginning, but one morning it all changed.

"When did you know it was more than infatuation?"

"When I knew I wanted her to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep." Laxus looked away when he felt his face become warm from the look of awe Natsu directed at him.

"Does Lucy know?"

He glared at him in response.

"You should tell her."

"You should focus on your own mate."

"I plan to." Natsu grinned. "Tell Lucy that something has come up so we won't be going on jobs for a few days."

"A month." Laxus growled at him. The Fire Dragon Slayer owed him that much at least. _Cockblocks me for a fucking month, raids my fridge with his blue cat, and practically nests in one of my guest rooms! _He lost count how many times he caught Natsu breaking into his house with Happy in the middle of the night. No amount of shocking got through their heads.

He couldn't even get Freed to put runes around his home to prevent Natsu and Happy from entering because Lucy had asked him not to. He had to come to terms that if he wanted to be with Lucy then he would have to deal with Natsu. Even so he didn't have to like it.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks and a half."

"Deal!"

What has his life come to that he now has to negotiate with Natsu in order to get some alone time with his mate in his own home.

* * *

"_**Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words, let me blow your mind**_

_**I will take you far, far away**_

_**I'll make you feel alright **_

_**You've gotta crave it and chase it**_

_**Until you're close enough to taste it**_

_**I can give you what you need"**_

_**-Make You Feel (Alina Baraz &amp; Galimatias)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I was originally going to end it with Lucy leaving, but then Natsu happened. **Blessed Unrest**, I really hope you liked it! =)

I would like to thank: **Eien ni Touko**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **Guest**, **nightmarerabbitalice**, **BlackArtWhiteVoice**, **joyC**, **GemNika**, **Raiza-chan**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **S. L**, **Aretha Atrahasis**, **Sharkarella**, and **vamplady019** for reviewing along with everyone who has added this fics to their favorites and/or alerts. I can't believe this fic has over a hundred favs and alerts. Thank you guys so much! I also want to give a shout out to **Kairrie**, who is a sweetheart and helped give me a few pointers on how to go about writing the lime.

I'm still taking prompts so please don't hesitate to drop them in a review. =D

Prompts I have:

'The Watching Storm' in which Laxus visits Lucy in the infirmary after her naval match. – Altairis vogue

Ridiculous and/or Lazy – Aretha Atrahasis

Jumping down a cliff – Mionarchy

Their first date – GemNika

Childbirth and Family - Sharkarella


	8. The Watching Storm

AN: This one is for **Altairis vogue** whose prompt is "'The Watching Storm' in which Laxus visits Lucy in the infirmary after her navel match". A few things to clarify before reading, this takes place before Laxus and Lucy become friends/before Makarov asks Lucy to help Laxus with the paperwork. I guess you can say that this shows the whole Dragon Slayer feeling the pull toward his mate without them really being aware.

* * *

"_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**It's not warm when she's away**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone"**_

* * *

Laxus hadn't felt this angered since the Battle of Fairy Tail when he had been pissed at his nakama.

"She did it to torture her." Gajeel said after watching Lucy's form disappear right before she could fall out the ring and appear in front of Minerva as she kneed the Celestial Mage on the back.

No this anger felt more potent as it curled around the Lightning Slayer with each scream Lucy gave when one of Minerva's hits landed on her. "The match is already over…" He knew it the moment Minerva had taken Lucy's keys and left her defenseless. His hand curled into fists when he heard the Territory Mage laugh along with her Sabertooth guild mates.

He didn't pay attention to when the referee called for a stop or when Natsu and Gray continued to yell Lucy's name. All he could see was the way Lucy's body hung limp in the air as Minerva held her from the throat. Her body bloody and bruised. Her breathing scarce and shallow, but it was the faint sound of her slowing heartbeat that had him growl.

His stomach plummeted when Minerva let Lucy go and the Blonde Mage began her descent to the ground. She looked like a doll whose strings had been cut… almost lifeless. The air around him became slightly charged as he tensed ready to go to her.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they ran toward her and dove to catch her.

Laxus didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he exhaled in relief when they caught Lucy and cradled her in their arms. The sight of Wendy and Shelia using their healing magic on Lucy had him calming a bit. Enough to think rationally again as his gaze swung back to Ezra who had stepped in front Natsu and Gray as they faced Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Sting. He hadn't noticed when the other Sabertooth members showed up.

"If they fight we go in." Gajeel rolled his shoulders back getting ready.

"We'll get disqualified if we do." Mira frowned in concern, her gaze never leaving Lucy's form.

"Disqualification should be the last thing on our minds." Cana growled wanting vengeance for hurting one of her close nakama.

"No," Mira placed a hand on Cana's forearm. "If we get disqualified then everything Lucy did to stay in second place would be for nothing."

"What do you think?" Gajeel glanced over his shoulder to look at Laxus.

"They'll get what's coming to them." Laxus watched as Lucy was rushed from the arena to the infirmary. "We'll make sure of it." He vowed as he tore his gaze from Lucy's disappearing form and toward the Sabertooth members.

This time he didn't bother to restrain his magic and let it run amok when Ezra gave her warning. "You have made enemies of the worst guild to anger."

No truer words had ever been spoken.

* * *

Laxus couldn't explain what compelled him to return to the infirmary. He stood outside the door. A battle raged within him. The need to go in and the want to know what the hell was going on. An anger that settled under his skin, that left him wanting to do something but knowing he can't. An itch that he knew would only calm the moment he got his hands on Sabertooth.

It was the same itch that got him when Raven Tail had taken Lucy's win by cheating. Even though he got his father back for what he did to not only her, but to Gray and Wendy as well, it did nothing to change what had happened to them. It didn't take the away the fear that took hold of Wendy, the pain Gray had gone through, and the humiliation Lucy had suffered. And yet it was still enough to calm him knowing in a way he got vengeance for his nakama.

Yet now, that was not the case. The fact that Gajeel and Natsu were going to go against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth did little to ease him. He knew that without a doubt the both of them would be able to win together. Even so, a part of him wanted to be in that battle, but he knew that he couldn't fight alongside Natsu or Gajeel. _It's not my fight. _Natsu was Lucy's partner. _Gajeel knows her better than I do. _The Iron Dragon Slayer had more of a right to fight then he did.

Titania and the Ice Mage did as well. _But they both know the key in winning the next match lies in teamwork. _

Natsu and Gajeel had been the ones to stop him all those years ago. They were forced to work together and it was in that power that he put his trust in. They will be the ones to bring the Twin Dragon Slayers to their knees and that was a sight he wanted to see. He wanted Sabertooth to feel the sting of defeat and so much more for how they made his nakama feel.

_For what they did to Lucy. _The thought rocked him to his core. It was fierce protectiveness he associated for with the Raijinshuu. It was the same when he saw Lucy curled into a ball on the floor of the arena. When her crying reached his ears and almost demanded him to act. The final straw that led him to wanting to take down Raven Tail.

He pushed open the door and walked in.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in."

Laxus met Porlyusica's gaze, caught off guard. He knew that the healer would be in the room, but he wasn't thinking logically.

"Why do you look surprised?" She narrowed her eyes on him. "Is something wrong?"

He remained silent as he tried to give her an excuse before she kicked him out for being there without cause.

"I warned Makarov about those constant smacks he gave your head when you misbehaved." She shook her head exasperated. "I knew it would catch up."

"I'm fine." He spoke feeling the need to clarify that he was sane and his gramps form of punishment did not affect him mentally.

"Clearly," her gaze narrowed on him. "You're not wounded. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Evergreen."

Porlyusica knew that he was lying. If he had been then he wouldn't have been lurking so long outside. "She's not here." Something else was at play, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "She was hungry," and there it was. A glance to the side, something had caught his attention. She followed his gaze toward the sleeping Celestial Mage.

It was supposed to be a quick glance and yet the sight of Lucy sleeping drew him in. The sight of her breathing calmed the anger that lurked under his skin. Each breath, a cool caress. Her heartbeat strong and steady, lulled him to a settle.

Porlyusica decided to take mercy on him just this once. "She'll be fine with some rest." The way his gaze swung back to hers, made her realize how much of a fool the young Dreyar was.

* * *

"_**And I know, I know, I know,**_

_**Hey, I ought to leave young thing alone**_

_**But ain't no sunshine when she's gone"**_

_**-Ain't No Sunshine (Coeur de pirate)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. **Altairis vogue**, I hope you liked it! =)

I would like to thank: **sxtrisoul**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **Exo-Toxicimpulse**, **Aretha Atrahasis**, **Raiza-chan**, **TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf**, **Blessed Unrest**, **Kairrie**, **Sharkarella**, **vamplady019**, **Veraozao**, **lizzysakura21**, **BSunkissed**, **Trunksmybaby**, **Sexyvampire13**, **CrystalVixen93**, **JumoreJay**, **Nightmare Zane**, **iheartpickles**, **VanillaMilkshake18**, **blue**, **Person2238**, **Dreyar is my married name**, and **klr14** for reviewing along with everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. I can't believe this fic has 75 reviews! Thank you guys! You're the best! =D

I'm still open for prompts so please don't hesitate to drop one in a review. =D

Prompts I have so far:

*Ridiculous and/or lazy **-** Aretha Atrahasis

*Jumping down a cliff – Mionarchy

*Their first date – GemNika

*Childbirth and Family – Sharkarella

*Other people's thoughts on Lucy's and Laxus's relationship, *Lucy and Laxus have a major argument, *Laxus experiences going shopping with Lucy, *Laxus sees another guy flirt with Lucy (either before or after they start going out) - Nightmare Zane


	9. Ridiculous

AN: This one is for **Aretha Atrahasis** whose prompt was "Ridiculous and/or lazy". Hope you like it! X)

* * *

"_**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad**_

_**Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad"**_

* * *

The entire situation was fucking ridiculous.

Laxus did not sign up for this shit. He was not Natsu's caretaker... he wasn't Natsu's anything… that may not be true considering they were part of the same guild and the Dragon Slayer seemed to have laid claim to one of the bedrooms in his house. Laxus refused to think about that at the moment because it would only serve to further piss him off.

The Dragon Slayer glared as he made his way toward the Sabertooth Guild. He was going to maim Natsu.

* * *

"Mommy," A little boy tugged on his mother's hand as he pointed at him. "Isn't that Laxus Dreyar?"

"Sweetheart," She gently pushed his hand down. "It's not polite to point."

"But it's him, mommy!"

"I know."

"Can I get his autograph!?" The little boy asked eagerly.

"I don't think right now is a good time." She quickly ushered him to the side when she saw the Fairy Tail mage come closer only for him to stop in front of them. She could only watch wide eyed as blue-grey eyes swung to her son and then to her.

He didn't say a word to them before going to the vendor stall across from them and they watched as the merchant quickly handed him paper and a pen. "Hey kid," The Lightning Slayer looked over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

The mother saw the way her son opened and closed his mouth multiple times and placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"It's Hiro!" The boy blushed in embarrassment because he hadn't meant to yell it.

The woman couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips when the Lightning Mage handed the signed paper to her son. The boy's face lit up with a toothily smile. His eyes glistened with amazement as he looked at the autograph.

Hiro grabbed the paper with both hands and could only stare on awe of at it. When he finally got over his shock he looked up to see Laxus walking away. "Thank you Mr. Dreyar!"

The Dragon Slayer lifted his right hand and waved without looking back.

Warmth flooded him at the knowledge that one of the most powerful Mages in the most powerful guild in Fiore acknowledged him. "Mommy!" He turned to look at his mother with wide eyes and cheeks flushed with excitement. "Did you see that!?"

"Yes I did." She grinned as she ruffled his hair.

"I told you Dragon Slayers were cool!" He exclaimed. "He's the coolest out of all them!"

"Oh sweetie, you must make sure that Master Sting doesn't hear you."

Hiro looked at him mother confused. "How come?"

"You would surely break his heart."

* * *

"Sting!"

The Holy Dragon Slayer flinched. "Hide me." He wasn't above begging his fellow Dragon Slayer for aid.

"You're on your own." The Shadow Dragon Slayer glanced over Sting's shoulder to see Minerva approaching.

Sting could only watch jaw slacked as Rogue slipped into the shadows when he tried to latch on to him. He could feel Minerva's glare burning a hole through his back. "Milady." He turned around smoothly with a flirtatious grin that wilted almost instantly when he came full force against Minerva's glare. It was by sheer will power that the curve remained even as his lips trembled.

"I thought you said you had the situation handled."

"I did—I mean do!"

"Then why is he still here?" She said through gritted teeth as she motioned to where a certain Salamander was following their Celestial Mage.

"Makarov has reassured me that they sent their very best to come get him."

"I thought Lucy had taken a request."

"She did."

"Is it Erza?"

"I'm not sure."

"You didn't ask?"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered." He smirked. "Were you hoping it was Max?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"You better hope it's not Gray." Her gaze holding back the urge to send him flying across the guildhall.

"It's not so bad having Natsu around."

"I know you have a soft spot for him." She glanced at Natsu who was speaking to Yukino. "But a broken wall and half of our tables and chairs have been decimated."

"At least the guild is still standing." Sting nudged his shoulder with hers. "I thought you didn't mind the brawls. I never hear you complaining when we participate in them at Fairy Tail."

"That's because it's Fairy Tail's guild that is getting destroyed, not ours." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Makarov never sends us a bill so there's no loss of jewels."

Before Sting could comment a familiar scent filled his lungs. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Minerva asked worried when she saw how wide Sting's eyes got.

"I can't believe they sent him."

"Who?"

The doors to the guild opened.

Minerva now understood the look on Sting's face as Laxus Dreyar walked in. The guild went quiet except for a certain pink haired flametard that continued to talk a kind hearted Celestial Mage.

* * *

Natsu slightly frowned when Yukino broke eye contact with him and looked over his shoulder. The smile on her lips became slightly strained. He didn't like that something had caused the smile on her lips to dim. The Fire Slayer glanced over his shoulder to see Laxus approaching. "Laxus!" He grinned. "Did you come to visit?"

"No." Laxus frowned at him annoyed. "I came to get you."

"Why?" Natsu tilted his head the side not understanding.

"It's time to go home."

"I don't want to." He pouted. "Lucy and Happy aren't home yet."

"I don't care." Laxus grabbed the back of his collar and tugged him off his seat. "Gramps sent me to come get you." He began to drag him away. "I'm not returning empty handed."

"Laxus-san…" Yukino called out seeing Natsu grit his teeth. "Be gentle with him."

The worry in her gaze made the Fire Dragon Slayer plant his heels on the ground. The wood broke under them as Laxus continued to drag him.

The Lightning Slayer glanced behind him when he felt resistance to see the damage Natsu was doing. He let out a low growl in warning.

"I'm not going!" Fire spread through Natsu as he broke free from Laxus. "You can't make me!"

"Gramps never said I had to bring you back conscience." Laxus cracked his knuckles.

The Fire Slayer released a war cry that had many of the Sabertooth guildmembers diving under the tables for safety.

Sting released a whimper knowing that his guild will not survive the aftermath. Minerva simply stepped behind her guildmaster to use him as a human shield.

Rogue appeared beside Yukino ready to whisk her into his shadow, but the Celestial Mage paid him no attention as she continue to look at Natsu.

"Natsu, stop!" Yukino cried out knowing how things were about to escalate. She knew just how strong Natsu was but Lucy has also told her how he has yet to beat Laxus. The last thing she wanted to see was him hurt.

The Dragon instinct in Natsu growled in anger at wanting to retaliate against the one trying to take him from his mate, but refused to go against something his mate wanted.

Laxus saw his opening and was about to take it. One hit was all he needed to knock Natsu out. Before he could move he felt gravity push down on him. He grunted from the force of it. He couldn't move his arm like he wanted to.

Natsu fell flat on his face and was pinned to the ground by the change in gravity. The fire died out from his fist. He didn't feel the least bit turned off or angry that someone had dared to interfere in his fight. The celestial magic that was being used felt familiar. Pride echoed within his ribcage as he turned used everything he had to raise his head and look back at Yukino to see Libra standing beside her.

"Yukino!" Sting ran to her with tears glistening in his eyes. She had saved his guild and all he wanted to do was hug the living daylights out of her.

Rogue took note of the way Natsu's eyes narrowed on Sting and low growl of warning he let loose. The Shadow Slayer decided to interfere not wanting to risk all hell breaking lose again. He stepped in front of Yukino and let his fellow Dragon Slayer hug him instead.

"Oh fuck." Laxus had caught on to what was going on. "You have got to be kidding me."

Natsu looked back at him innocently.

"From all the people that you could possibly…" His eyes narrowed on his guildmate. "You always like complicating shit."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He sighed feeling exhausted. "We're still going home."

"I'm not—"

"Natsu-san." Yukino knelt beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please listen to Laxus-san."

"You don't want me around?"

"That's not it. I'm planning to visit soon and I want you to show me everything Magnolia has to offer."

Natsu's entire face brightened at the prospect of being able to show his home to her. "How soon?"

"Is next week okay?"

"It's perfect!" He sat up feeling the gravity on his form change. He wrapped his arms around Yukino not caring about personal space. "It's a date!"

Yukino felt her face grow warm as he pressed his forehead against her temple. She couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips when her guildmembers let out catcalls.

Laxus felt sick to his stomach. There was no way in hell he was helping Natsu with Yukino. He knew the little shit had an idea who his mate was, but he did not see this coming. He was already making plans to let Gajeel deal with this.

* * *

"Laxus!"

Her voice never failed to tug his heart.

"I'm home!"

He felt her presence. Their home became warmer or perhaps it was the dragon instinct in him that settled comfortably into his very being when she was near. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she burrowed into his chest.

Her arms around his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands in his hair. Her lips held on his.

He groaned in pleasure.

"Missed me?"

"Always."

Lucy smiled at him affectionately. "Anything new?"

"Your son didn't tell you when you dropped off Happy to him?"

"My son?"

"Natsu."

"We've had this discussion before." She sighed playfully. "The moment I agreed to be with you was the moment you adopted him as well."

"I don't remember agreeing."

"Too bad. He came with the package."

Laxus shook his head.

"So tell me, what did our son do this time?"

He didn't bother to argue with her. "He found his mate."

Lucy gasped in surprise. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"I think you mean unlucky."

She smacked on the shoulder. "Be nice."

"Only to you."

This time she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Stop being cute and tell me."

"It's Yukino."

Silence settled over them.

Laxus almost dropped his mate when she let out a high pitch squeal that had his ears ringing.

* * *

"_**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**_

_**I have a history of taking off my shirt"**_

**One Week (Barenaked Ladies)**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. **Aretha Atrahasis**, I hope you liked it and that it somewhat made for the long wait. Sorry that I've been off grid these last couple of months, but life has been very hectic with work and school. Finals are next week so hopefully once I'm done with those I'll be able to write a bit more.

I would to give a huge thank you to: **Fire and brimestone**, **XxShyxX**, **Kairrie**, **GemNika**, **Sharkarella**, **Cloudie **(lol I love puns. Keep them coming. ;) ), **Veraozao**, **LaluForever**, **Dreyar is my married name**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **iheartpickles**, **Yuuki Heartfilia-Dragneel**, **Guest **(Eeek! I hope you know that you made my night when I read your review. That poem broke my heart. The LaLu angst will be strong in that one), **Kiki **(Thank you! If you ever do have an idea for a prompt don't hesitate to drop it in a review ;D ), **jingerr**, **Bochord of Leaspell**, **onoheiwa**, **Gwendolyn Ayaka**, **Guest **(You're so sweet! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this.), **totalqt91**, **leenadavinci**, and **Enyo **(I will! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. ^^) as well as everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. You guys are fantastic! I can't believe this fic has over 90 reviews and over 300 favorites and alerts. I kid you not when I say this fic has the most views, it has passed ODS&amp;SC in views. I'm so amazed and so freaking proud. Thank you so much for giving this verse so much love.

I'm still open for prompts so please don't hesitate to drop one in a review. :D

Prompts I have so far:

*Jumping down a cliff – Mionarchy

*Their first date – GemNika

*Childbirth and Family – Sharkarella

*Other people's thoughts on Lucy's and Laxus's relationship, *Lucy and Laxus have a major argument, *Laxus experiences going shopping with Lucy, *Laxus sees another guy flirt with Lucy (either before or after they start going out) - Nightmare Zane

* Meeting the parents –Fire and brimestone

* Laxus getting sick and Lucy taking care of him –LaluForever

* His marriage proposal –Dreyar is my married name

* "Confused Recognition" –kurahieiritr JIO

* A prompt from a poem by Lang Leav: "We were happy" she said. And her eyes, downcast, and brimming, reminded him of how the sky was before the first splash of rain. / "We were happy and they punished us for it." –Guest

* When Laxus sees Lucy for the first time, *Laxus thinking about Lucy during Phantom Lord/Battle for Fairy Tail arcs -Bochord of Leaspell

* Natsu breaks into their house and Laxus reacts. -Gwendolyn Ayaka

*Their son/daughter finds his/her mate and Laxus reacts poorly because it's Gajeel or Natsu's kid. *Wendy finds her mate and the male Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers band together to give him a piece of their minds. *Virgo or one of Lucy's other spirits pop in unannounced in the middle of sex. -Enyo


End file.
